The Man She Loved
by x.ShatteredImage.x
Summary: What if Trinity made the ultimate sacrifice? Giving up Neo's love for another man? In this fic, the 'what if' is answered. EDITED: CHAPTER FIVE UP.
1. Replaced

**The Man She Loved**

**Summery:** What if Trinity made the ultimate sacrifice? Giving up Neo's love for another man? In this fic, the ''what if'' is answered.

**A/N: **Okay, okay i know. Another one. All these ideas pop into my head, like they usually do. I have no idea what-so-ever when this takes place. Somewhere. It's a bit messy, going back and fourth but hopefully you'll get the gist of it. If not, PM me ;) Btw, they're delibratly OOC, because that's exactly what i want them to be. P.S i still don't have microsoft word, so i'm trying to cope. :S

**EDITED: Thank you loads for your support Mercy19, as you can see, i edited this chapter and decided to continue with it, not sure whether i'm doing the right thing or not, please tell me what you think.**

_Who do you think you are,  
Ha ha ha bless your soul  
You really think you're in control _

_Well, I think you're crazy  
I think you're crazy  
Just like me _

**Crazy - Gnarls Barkley**

Zion was the only place where they could regain their sainity as Neo bluntly put it. But, this time around Neo was dreading the thought of returning to the last human city.

Ever since Trinity left him, Zion was a place of bad memories which caused him to drink more than often but gradually, his drinking was no longer a problem. Spite comments were issued by other crew members due to his previous drinking which caused rivalry between two sides. He was in a bad, bad state and there was only _one_ woman who could improve it...

(-)

When Trinity found out that the Neb was returning home, she shut herself in her apartment and prepared herself for the worst. Every time Neo returned from various missions within the Matrix, his first destination would be Trinity's apartment. He'd scream her name, over and over until his throat was bone dry. He'd the crash to the floor, fists banging on the door. He was desperate for sex, a friend and a lover. Trinity was the perfect person for all of the categories he needed. Too bad she didn't think so, she had already given herself to another man, her heart included.

Annick was Zion born. His parents were pod born and had sacrificed themselves in a deadly mission when attempting to prevent the war against machine and man. His parents bravary borught him a few moments of fame which he disliked. His looks were stunning though he wasn't as gorgous as Neo, but he could easily be a subsitute for the One. His dark blue eyes caught Trinity's attention that fatal night in a well known club...

(-)

_Annick's dark blue eyes, peering out from his side-cut fringe, caught mine in that well-known club. He looked irresistible, like i could eat him all up within five minutes. I felt and acted desperate, but he didn't seem to mind. I must of caught his attention with me, swinging back a bottle of vodka now and then. I was in a state and i sure felt like it. He walked over, i can't remember the rest apart from when i whispered in his ear ''I'm yours, take me'' and finding myself in his bed in the morning. It gave me a shock of a lifetime, but it certainly wasn't the worst._

_He stood outside when i broke the news to Neo that i had found someone else. I always confidned in Annick my problems with Neo and he regareded us as just being too obsessed with each other to notice our real feelings towards each over. Of course, being me i disagreed. But, before long i moved in with Annick. It was quick, but me and Neo were beginning to get at each others throats. There was once a serious instant involving us where Neo wouldn't of been afrair to hit me. He didn't but that wasn't the point. The point was that he was willing to hit me, and would of done..._

(-)

Trinity laid on the bed when hearing the familar knocking. Thinking it was Neo, she shut herself off and ignored it. It was only when she heard Morphous's voice that she took notice and opened the door.

''Good to see you Trinity''. Morpheus spoke, a smile upon his face. Such a rare sight for the man whom never usualy expressed his emotions in such a way.

''Likewise. What do you want?'' Trinity spoke in a bad manner.

''Tommorow, are you free?'' Morpheus asked.

''I think so. Why?''

''There's a mission which we need to accomplish. Nothing major, just some glitches in the Matrix which we would like to sort out. Since you haven't helped out in a while, i was wondering whether you would like to help out this time. Neo, myself and Link will be aboard''

''Neo...?'' Trinity spluttered, anger rising in her voice.

''Yes. Is that a problem?''

_YES GOD DAMMIT! OF COURSE IT FUCKING IS!; _Trinity's mind argued.

''No, that will be fine'' She knew that duties are duties and that she ought to help whenever she can. Though she'd have to leave Annick for a while...

''Is that all?'' Trinity asked, rather impatiently.

''Yes, thank you for your time. At the dock, 7.00am sharp tommorow'' Morpheus sounded so formal and with that, he left.

**Why did Trinity decide to go with Annick in the first place? There must of been a reason, not just because she was drunk. And what's Neo's intake of this? Why did he loose Trinity, what made him do such a thing? All will be revealed...in the next chapter. **


	2. Past Times

**The Man She Loved**

**Chapter Two: Past Times**

**A/N: **I don't like this chapter much.

Trinity found it difficult to sleep that night, even in the warm embrace with Annick. Her thoughts were traverling back to meet her past, the first night her and Neo slept together, the first night her and Annick slept together when she was as drunk as a skunk. She told herself that she hated Neo with passion, a passion which was still burning. She also told herself that her love for Neo would never be the same. Though given time, it probably would.

Annick stirred and gently rose to pull the covers off of him. Trinity had already moved herself out of the bed and had packed her things ready for the mission. She knew that the goodbye would be tear jerking and heart breaking. She really thought that she loved this man...

(-)

She cucked her duffle bag onto the floor and turned to give Annick a hug. Unexpectly, he brought his lips next to hers and kissed her as if she had never been kissed in her life before. It was amazing, the sensations she was feeling were fantastic. She snaked her arms around his neck, his arms around her waist. They stayed like that for a good five minutes. Though never that talk-a-tive, Annick was always there for her whenever she was in desperate need for a friend. They never really counted themselves as lovers. Trinity thought of them as best friends that could never be apart or sepertated for a long period of time. But here they were, Trinity going on a short mission without him.

As soon as she saw Neo glaring at them with intensive eyes, she ended the kiss and reached down for her bag.

''I'll see you soon'' Trinity spoke, tears in her eyes. She was finding it difficult to hold them back, nevertheless she continued to walk aboard the Neb and within a few minutes the doors had locked. Link was at the operators seat and gestured for her to come over.

''Yes?'' She spoke.

''Who was that guy you were kissing? I thought you and Neo...''

''Me and Neo? That cursed relationship ended ages ago. Get with the times Link'' She nearly chocked in her words. Who would of thought she'd ever say such a thing?

''Yes Mam'' Link said, rather embrassed.

Trinity walked out of the core and into her room. The memories of her and Neo's love making still lingered, and she swore she could smell the scent of him. Trying effortlessly to ignore the pains of what she had done to him, she removed herself from her room and jacked herself in, as planned.

(-)

She had fixed the problem within an hour, and she was so damn greatful to not be teamed up with Neo. Her heart stops beating everytime she see's him...

When she arrived back in the Neb, Neo stood over her and frowned. She ignored the facial expression and got up from her seat, only to be stopped to walk any further by Morpheus.

(-)

The following all came to a blur to Trinity, the words which Morpheus had spoken.

_**The Past...**_

_Brown was the colour of Annick's hair, not very light, but the colour of horses manure as Trinity humously put it, not that Annick was offended. Annick was at least six foot tall, eleven shoe. His cute face resembled him to Neo. His facial features in particular and his strong muscles matched Neo's._

_The first time he saw Trinity was when she had brushed past him in a corridor. She seemed to be in a hurry and took no notice of his presence, though he would of loved to chat but he could clearly tell there was no time for such thing. He'd then notice her around Zion, and her beauty marvaled him. He could tell her exhaustion from a mile away, it was clear, yet her beauty was shown through. He knew that she was fixed, word got around that the One had a lover whom went by the name 'Trinity'. So like Trin, he kept himself to himself and hardly muttered a word to anyone, especially after his parents death. When his and Trinity's realtionship progressed, Trinity didn't give a damn that he didn't communicate to her much, she was just happy to have a friend to confind in._

_The REAL reason she became so close to Annick was because he was like Neo in so many ways. He was like a replacement..cuddling was the same, kissing, talking, even sex. It was hard to imagine such thing but true as it may be, she still couldn't get over the loss of Neo's love and devotion towards her. He had saved her life a number of times. He was her rock._

_Their realtionship was doomed to start with, annomynous Zion livers stated in a well known tabloid named ''Zion Today''. At the time, this didn't bother Trinity in the slightest. Most of the assusations were jealously from teenage girls who had a crush on Neo. But looking back, the tabloids printed effected her in way that she would never forget. She was so glad to have Neo to help her cope..._

_**Back in the present...**_

''Wha---'' Trinity stammered, unable to complete her sentence.

Morpheus sighed, knowing he will have to repeat the heartbreaking sentence all over again, just for Trinity to hear.

''Annick's dead. He was murdered Trinity. I'm so sorry...''


	3. Letter

**The Man She Loved**

**Chapter Three: Letter **

**A/N: Ok, let's get one thing straight i have no idea where this fic is placed, like during one of the film's or something. Let's make it an A/U. Btw, Niobe is not with Morpheus in this fic. I hope this is clear and not too complicated! Thank you to my lovely six reviews, i was very happy when i got them. **

_And all the roads that lead to you were winding  
And all the lights that light the way are blinding  
There are many things that I would like to say to you  
I don't know how... _**Oasis - Wonderwall**

_He slammed the door as a rush of anger ripped right through him. This had been the seventh time this week in which him and Trinity had argued over various issues, though they tended to be due to ''meetings'' which Neo would attend. Trinity disliked the fact that they seemed to be using him as a human guniea pig, whereas Neo didn't mind as much and knew that his strength would always be tested, no matter where so it might as well be in Zion._

_He knew where he'd go, Niobe's place. She was always there for him, practically 24/7. Her home was cosy and comfy, a perfect spot for some comforting and confindment. He'd spend hours at her place, always eating the last of the chocolate digsestives that she put out for him. He enjoyed her company and he considered her as a best friend._

_He released his anger by punching his fist into Niobe's door. It certianly caught her attention as she rose from her chair to unlock it._

_''Neo?'' Niobe exclaimed, removing her glasses from the rim of her nose._

_''Any chance for a chat?'' Neo said, doing his best to smile._

_''Er, i was in the middle of a book...'' She then saw the desperation in his face._

_The frown he once had soon turned into a gentle smile when she nodded her head and accepted him in._

_She sat down and gestured for Neo to do the same. _

_''So...what's up?'' She asked, eyes and attention focused upon him._

_''Me and Trinity, had...another arguement. I can't take it any more, i want to let go but i can't. I want to love her but i can't...''_

_''Neo, i told you about this...'' Niobe rested her hand on his shoulder, rubbing it gently, similar to what Trinity would do in such a crisis._

_''I know, i'm so sorry for coming to you in such a state'' He lowered his head to the ground but Niobe gently raised his head so their eye contact was level._

_He didn't realise how close they were...he didn't realise his hand upon her cheek...he didn't realise their lips were touching...he didn't realise that **Trinity was watching their every move **from the doorway..._

(-)

She ran. Not being able to contain her emotions any further, she bolted to her room and shut the door behind her. She sobbed into her pillow for what seemed hours, until someone paid a dear visit to her...

''Trinity?'' Neo looked at her, those eyes which she _adored_.

She didn't reply.

He walked over to her and sat down on her bed. He could tell she wasn't even paying attention to his precence, just staring into space...thinking things over...

He gently put a hand on her shoulder, telling her that he was here.

''Is this what Niobe did? Comfort you until you gave in to her?'' Trinity spat.

Neo ignored her spiteful sentence. Instead he moved closer towards her.

''I'm always here for you Trin, don't forget that''

''Don't you dare call me Trin, and as for being here, what a load of bull shit. I don't need you Neo, i need Annick, and he's not fucking here! It should be _you_ who's dead!'' She screamed, while she got off from her bed and ran into the core.

''Trinity, slow down. There's something else i forgot to mention. With Annick was a note. Not a suicide note but a letter which included you'' Morpheus sighed.

''I'm not sure whether i should be telling you this, after just what happened but you will find out sometime. Included with a rose was an anonymous written letter. It wrote:

_Dearest Trinity, _

_I expect you'll be glad to know that you're next. _

_Lot's of love **x**._

She released the breath she didn't even realise she was holding.

**What will happen when the crew return to Zion and when Trinity numbs herself with drink? And what happened after Trinity found Niobe and Neo kissing? All will be revealed shortly...**


	4. Whiskey

**The Man She Loved**

**Chapter Four: Whiskey**

**A/N: So many thank you's to Sydney Andrews, Gwen Luthael, Zinck, Egyption Princess of 1290 bc and Phia the Ducati Chick for your kind words.**

Her RHR had doubled within the last five minutes, her blood had begin to boil and her state of mind wasn't as accurate as it should be. So it came to no suprise when sick dispersed from her mouth and was emptied upon the floor.

''Ew.'' Link commented when seeing the vomit.

''Trinity, it would be better if you returned to your room and get some rest. We'll be in Zion shortly''

She didn't reply but nodded as her response and agreed to Morpheus's command.

When returning to her room, thoughts emerged in her head...the bad past which herself and Neo experienced...that night where their relationship changed forever...

(-)

_She stood there, gawping at what Neo and Niobe were doing. Kissing. Something only Neo and Trinity did...until Annick arrived of course but Annick arrived after Trinity discovered Neo and Niobe. They finished the kiss after several seconds, still oblivious to Trinity standing there. Until of course Trinity made the awkward cough after getting a tickering sensation down her throat. This attracted their attention to her._

_''Fuck'' Was all Trinity heard from Neo before she removed herself from the doorway and continued down the corridor, returning home._

_''Wait up!'' He ran after her, like a bullet from a gun. She wasn't having any of it and purposly ignored him._

_From then, he knew his relationship was in tatters. He knew his relationship was over..._

(-)

''Trinity?'' He placed his hand on her shoulder with ease. This was his second attempt to comfort her.

She turned around, this time giving him the satisfaction of knowing she was actually paying attention to him.

''What?'' She replied spitefully. She was in no mood to open up to her ex-lover.

''Are you alright?'' He asked, concern written all over his face.

''I will be once you leave me alone.'' She didn't mean to be so harsh but she didn't feel 100 percent and she'd only just recieved a threat letter. Who would blame her for acting the way she did? Surely not Neo, after knowing what she had been through.

(-)

Soon enough, Morpheus and Co had driven the Neb safely back to Zion. As soon as the ship arrived in the dock and opened up it's doors, Trinity rushed out with her bags and made her long walk to her apartment, a newley made bachelorette. Neo would of asscorted her if she had allowed him to, but she went off too quickly.

When arriving in her room, the thoughts of Annick surrounded her, similar to what they had done when she was in her apartment in the Neb, except last time it was Neo she was thinking about. She dumped her bags on the floor and rushed to the cupboard to pour herself a glass of whiskey. One glass soon turned into two, then three...then four...then five...

(-)

''Third time lucky'' Neo said to himself as he knocked on Trinity's door. He was sick to concern and everyone seemed to know it, apart from the one he had concern for.

Trinity opened the door, she wasn't shocked at all to see Neo standing there.

''What?'' She hiccuped, wiping her sleeve over her lips.

''I came to check up on you.'' He felt so ashamed...he knew that she'd slam the door on him..._again._

''Come in then'' She spoke, her words a little slurred from the continous drinking. He was suprised that she actually allowed him in.

''So...'' She began when she closed the door. ''What did you want again?''

''To...'' _love you..._ ''To help you...'' He spoke, the words which he orginally wanted to say lost between other words.

''There's nothing at all the matter with me. I'm sure there's another reason for your appearance tonight'' She grinned which was so unusal. With all the excitement, her cough began to get worse and she had to sit on the bed to get over it.

''Sorry, slight interruption'' She got up from the bed, only to push Neo back on to it.

''What are you doing?'' He asked, confused.

''What does it look like?'' She questioned then leaned in to kiss him. He didn't object.

_TBC_


	5. The Lost Boot Upon The Duvet

**The Man She Loved**

**Chapter Five: The Lost Boot Upon The Duvet**

**A/N: Many thank you's to reviewers.**

That's what they needed. Sex, sweat and a whole load of excitement. So much so that Trinity wouldn't have been surprised if her climax would have lasted more than an hour, not that it did of course.

Waking up with Trinity beside him was the best thing he could have ever asked for. But why was she here? Where was Annick, why wasn't she with Annick? What actually_ happened_ to Annick? He had a gut feeling he knew…but he couldn't quite remember. He decided he would figure it out later.

Trinity moaned aloud in her sleep.

Oblivious to what had happened the night before, Trinity spoke.

'Annick?' She questioned, using her hands as to search for the sleeping body of her late boyfriend. What she found was her ex-lover, with her limbs tangled up with his inside their old bed. She let her mouth open and gasped.

No words were released from her mouth, even though they were literally gagging to be freed.

Instead, she ripped Neo's arms off of her, like she would if he was stuck on her permanently with glue or such.

The lights were still turned off, blackness surrounded them. She remembered last night's events...

(-)

_''Come on Neo. You've been waiting months for this. Why can't you take me?'' Her eyes full of such emotion though her face didn't give off the slightest bit of it._

_Him, the One, stared blankly at her. She was still alive, still the crackering fire she had became once ago, yet there was still a piece missing. A piece that should have been placed by Annick. That will never happen now._

_Alcohol seemed to swarm her head. She would never give herself to Neo, not after what he had done to her, though on this occasion when she was highly paralytic, she did let Neo take her and regretted it the second after._

(-)

Still bare, she searched around for her clothes which she must have tossed on the floor before their love making took place late last night.

Once she had scrambled for her clothes and eventually placed them upon her, she reached for the door handle, only to be pulled back by what seemed an arm. Her eye sight still hadn't adjusted to the darkness and she had trouble coping.

'Shit' she cursed under her breath as she stubbed her little toe on the bed, and we all know how much that hurts.

'Trin, come back in the bed…' Neo released the arm from Trinity, attempting to lure her back in. She, of course, took no notice what-so-ever and continued to search for her belongings. She eventually found a boot on top of the duvet, mud smearing it.

She yanked it off the duvet and silently made her way to the door, stepping quietly as she went.

It only took her a few seconds to open the door, but it took her a good few minutes to realize that Morpheus was standing outside, wanting her attention.

_TBC_


End file.
